


I Just Don't Cut It With The Cherubim [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "I Just Don't Cut It With The Cherubim" by jessalae. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the challenge "Podfic but make it about musicals."Summary: "'Yes. Plan. I have a plan.'"
Relationships: Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Kudos: 31
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	I Just Don't Cut It With The Cherubim [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Don't Cut It With The Cherubim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402591) by [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M-hy1Pq_Wl8nq2uKmM77SdE_SeRXiVfi/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/cherubim-jessalae)

Music: "It's Tough To Be A God" from The Road to El Dorado soundtrack, by Elton John and Randy Newman.

Thank you to jessalae for writing this delightful story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
